Past Always Repeats
by AdmiralThunderBolt
Summary: Jason meets back up with the only friend that he had before he died. Will they accept what he is now or shun him like all the other mean children?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a quieter part of the camp two children play together. One is a preteen boy, that had deformities and a bald head, his name is Jason Voorhees. The other is a small girl, most likely no older than four. She has brown curly locks that barely go past her shoulder blades, she has a smile on her full face that still has baby fat and rosy cheeks, and she looks up at him with big doe eyes. And he knows that she would never treat him like the other kids, no he would always be special to her and her to him.

They were silent as they played only a laugh or giggle here or there. See everyone thought the girl was mute, because she didn't talk to anyone, not even her mother. Her mother is the only nurse at Camp Crystal Lake. She was the only one that was nice to Jason, other than his mother, she would help when he was hurt and let him hide there when all the mean kids picked on him. So when she found out she was pregnant, she wasn't the only one excited about it. The nurse, named Maria Goodman, was proud when she birthed a beautiful baby girl and that's just what she named the girl, Belle Rita Goodman.

When she was born Jason loved her as much as his mother, possibly more. Maria would let him play with Belle, she even trusted him enough to hold her. As Belle grew she was beyond average when it came to comprehending things. By about two and a half she could already write the whole alphabet and write out complete sentences. But she refused to talk. The other children did not like the so called 'freak' that was Jason to be around such a small treasure.

So on that day the two children were playing peacefully in a quieter part of the camp the older kids ambushed the older boy calling him names, such as "freak" and "retard", he fled from them grabbing the small girl's hand and ran for her mother's office. But on the way there the kids managed to coral them at the end of the dock. One of the older boys wretched the little girl's hand from Jason's and pushed him into the water shouting, "You shouldn't be around her freak!" He struggled to stay above the water, as Belle struggled against the boy's grip to save him, even if she died trying. The kids left him when Jason was barely struggling. Belle reached out her hand, but he refused to take it, at the chance of killing one of the things he loved the most. As he took his last breath he heard a small, strained whisper of "Jason" and looking up for the last time he saw Belle crying for him. In that moment he knew that he had just seen the saddest, yet happiest thing in his life and it was beautiful.

* * *

Jason sat up and gasped for breath. He looked around his room breathing shallowly. As he got off his bed it creaked in protest under his weight. Going over to his mother's shrine, slid it forward and grabbed a picture from behind it. It was a picture of the same little girl and boy with the boy's face scratched out. He rubbed a hand over his masked face and sighed. It had been thirteen long years since that day. The girl had been his only friend near his age and that had meant a lot to him. But she's gone and he will never see her again. Sighing once more, he replaced the picture to its hiding place and went to check the traps around the camp, in the early morning sun.

Jason slammed the bear trap; he was setting up, against the tree beside him. He couldn't get that dream out of his head, his work usually distracted him from things like that. But it could be that it's the first time he's had that dream or that since its getting colder there are less campers and he's getting lonely without mother's voice or….

He growled at his mind for still thinking about his horrible dream of the past. He could still hear the faint whisper of his name coming from her innocent mouth. He grunted and stood leaving the bear trap where it lay. He needed to find something to get this off his mind, he needed to kill. He trekked further into the forest in search for any sign of campers. Every step he made was silent even with all of the foliage on the ground, he moved swiftly between the trees.

As he started to get frustrated, with the lack of luck he was having, he heard the faint booming of music in the distance. Turning his head, at neck breaking force, in its direction. He quickly took off towards it. As he got within seeing distance of the cabin, the music that was blasting from it stopped. He just followed the lights flowing out the windows; he heard an annoying voice squeal asking why the music stopped.

He could hear a harsh voice reply, but couldn't quite make out the words. As he closed in on the cabin he heard the annoying voice shout, "Come on you should be celebrating, it's past midnight that means you're officially eighteen!" Jason wanted to put his hands over his ears to stop the squeaky mess that was this girl's voice from getting into his head.

Then the harsh voice that he heard earlier said in a softer tone, "So, I told you, I don't want to be here."

As he approached the window he heard the squeaky girl say, "He died ,like, a million years ago. Just get over it already, Belle." Jason reached the window just as the annoying girl finished her sentence.

What Jason saw will have been the most shocking thing he will have ever seen. It was the Belle he knew as a child, only she was older. Belle stood and stomped angrily to a hallway only turning to say, "You will never understand." With cold eyes and walk down the hallway further.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm just letting any readers know that the next chapter will take a little longer, because I'm rewatching the entire Jason Voorhees series(including the remake), for a scene in the third and following chapters. I would also like to stat that I am not going to be one of those authors that demands reviews for a new chapter. Although they are appreciated, I just want to go ahead and state I won't be selfish for the fact of this is just me trying to improve my writing skills and I just decided to share what I write, I suppose. But to make up for the absent of a chapter for a little while, I am writing a one shot to make up for it.

I would like to thank MojaveRuler151, nessark, and PurpleStrawberry14 for following. Also to nesshark and PurpleStrawberry14 for reviewing, here's the new chapter.

* * *

Jolting out of sleep Belle heaved for breath heavily. The longer it took to get her breathing right, the more it felt as if she were hyperventilating. Looking around her room, in the rays of the sunrise, she thought about the nightmare she has endured since that horrid day. Having to live it over and over again so vividly didn't help her sleep, or lack there of.

Looking at her clock she now understood why, it was the day he died. And to make matters worse, the day before her birthday.

Finally able to get her breathing under control, she slips out of bed, placing her feet to the cold floor with a sigh. She made her way to the bathroom, thankful to find that her dad was not passed out in the tub, again. Sitting on the toilet she relieved herself of her bladder discomfort. Washing her hands, she looked up and frowned at what looked back at her.

Shoulder blade length curly brown hair, dull brown eyes, and a chubby face. Eyes traveled further down, she saw the reason she had such back discomfort bulging off of her chest and a protruding stomach, wide hips going into large thighs traveling down to legs and large feet. Looking back up, her frown deepened, and she left with hopes of falling to sleep and waking up to a different image.

* * *

Staring at the bowl of cold cereal in front of her, she frowns the frown that always seems to be plastered to her face. Dull eyes shift hearing the back door opening only to see a small blonde head bouncing through.

Sighing she slid the untouched bowl forward and slammed her head on the table, hoping the bouncing blonde ball of pep would leave. Feeling hands shaking her and hearing her name be repeatedly yelled in her ear, told her that luck was not with her, as it always seems to be with her life.

"Belle. Belle. Belle! BELLE!" was shrieking by the still bouncing blonde.

"What do you want, Tammy." was said in a monotone voice from the sulking girl.

"I have a surprise for you." sang the blonde, Tammy, picking up Belle's head and hugging her shoulders.

"I don't do surprises." stated Belle in the same tone. She backed the chair back, making sure to hit the annoying girl, and stood. Leaning forward she picked up her uneatened breakfast and carried it to the sink pouring the milk down the drain and chunking the mushing mess into the trash.

"But it's for your birthday." Tammy sang once again.

Belle's scowl just deepened as she washed the bowl. "Then I definitely don't want to know." She stated.

"But why?" Tammy whined, putting on a fake pouty face.

"One, don't whine you know I hate that. Two, I hate my birthday, you also know that." Belle replies, her voice becoming furious.

"Is there anything that you don't hate?" Tammy huffed out.

Seeing an opportunity she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and directed her to the door saying, "Well I'll think about that and make a list. Meanwhile you go home and wait by the phone, so I can let you know. Oh, and don't worry, you won't be on that list." Opening the door she shoved Tammy out, slamming and locking the door in the process. Putting her back to the door and sliding down, sitting on the floor, sighing once she heard the sound of receding foot steps.

A sudden jolt to the door makes Belle jerk up to her feet and face the door. 'What was that?', she thinks. What if it's her father drunk or doped out again. What was he going to do to her this time?

A voice brings her from her thoughts, "You better let me in or else, Belle."

Letting out a breath Belle didn't realize she had been holding. It was just Tammy's idiotic boyfriend, Mike. Mike is one of those typical jocks, all brawn and no brains, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and around six or so feet tall. All the girls drool over him, but Belle didn't see it. In her opinion if you talk to her chest rather than her as a person, then you're not worth it.

Walking over to the door, she asks, "Why should I?"

Only for the door to jar once again, accompanied with the reply of, "Cause if you don't, I'll break the door down." To prove his point the door let off the loudest shudder yet.

"Fine." She grinds out. She doesn't want to let him in, but knows he is telling the truth about breaking the door down. 'And if he does that there is no telling how that man, that claims to be her father, will do to her if that happens.' Rang through her head, while unlocking and opening the door.

Being shoved by Mike's hand on her chest, to Belle's utter disgust, he allows Tammy to go in first and follows. Closing the door, she stops, noticing the fresh boot prints now embedded into the paint. 'Great another thing to get the blame and punishment for.' Belle muses regrettably. Turning towards the moron that claims to be her friend and her Neanderthal of a boyfriend. "What is it?" queries the impassive girl.

"I told you, I have a birthday surprise for you." Pouted Tammy.

"I've already stated that, I have no desire to receive your so call birthday surprise. Besides an even better gift would be if you left me be." Belle replies, in an aggravated tone.

"Well, if you would have said something earlier, I still wouldn't have did that. So you're just gonna have to deal with it." Tammy said smugly, with her hands on her hips and her nose in the air.

"I said no." Belle finalizes bluntly, sitting down in one of the dinning chairs.

"If she says you are, then you are." Mike threatens with his chest puffing out.

"You should already know that doesn't intimidate me, not with the treatment that I already receive in this house daily." She retorts with a snarl in her tone.

Suddenly fabric covers her eyes and the feeling of a knot being clumsily tied behind her head is obvious. "Just calm down and trust me. I promise you'll feel better when we get there." Tammy confides.

Belle then feels herself being thrown onto a broad shoulder. "Whatever." she gives in. And was carried out the door.

* * *

"Look there's the sign!" Belle hears Tammy shriek happily, bringing her out of what little resolve she had.

What are you talking about?" Belle questions.

"She's talking about the sign for Ca…" Starts Mike, only to be interrupted by Tammy. "Shh, I told you, she can't know. It's her birthday, remember."

"Oh yeah, so just shut up and hold on." Make said.

"What for?" Belle asks, but receives her answer when she is lurch in her seat. "What the hell!" she shouts, grasping for something solid to hold onto.

"I told you to hold on." he managed to get thru his snickering.

"You could have at least warned me." She ground out.

"I did." He argued back though his laughter.

"Whatever, asshole." Suddenly the brakes squeal and Belle was slung forward. "Are you trying to kill me? If so, I wish you would just get it over with."

"I only stopped because we're here, so calm down." Mike said, as if he was scolding a child.

'Fucker, thinks he's better than me.' She huffed in her mind. "Does this mean I can take off this stupid blind fold?" she said in aggravation. Every time she tried to remove it, she received a slap on the leg and Tammy screeching, "Not yet." Though she would much rather it result n a slap than her annoying voice.

Hearing the phrase squawked at her again, she devils into her thoughts hoping to recover a small piece of peace back. 'She needs a Thesaurus, maybe I should get her one. What would be the point though, she would never read it. In fact I'm not even sure that she's literate. Something more simple, oh, like one of those new word a day calendar.' Being broke out of though, to many time to count, Belle looks in the direction of the voice she just heard and realized Tammy had been speaking the entire time. "You're going to have to repeat that." She said in an impassive tone.

With a dramatic sigh, Tammy replies. "I said, 'Not yet, because we're here, but we're not here." She finished slowly , as if that was the reason she wasn't listening, rather than pure annoyance.

With the sentence she just heard uttered, she didn't quite see the point of hearing it in the first place. She opened her mouth, to let out a smartass retort, but it seems Mike had been waiting for it. Because he then added. "She means we're in the area, but not the actual surprise yet. We have to walk for a bit." He stated in a smug tone, which Belle did not rejoice in.

"Well, sense your brain appears to be in the on position at the moment, then could you possibly explain to me how I'm suppose to walk anywhere successfully with a blind fold impairing my vision?" Belle concluded, her tone hasher with each new word.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of that." Mike replied, in the seemingly permanent smug tone his voice had acquired.

'I'm going to have to kill that boy one day.' Belle thought not hearing the other two get out or the door beside her opening, thinking of slow and painful ways to deal with that idiot. With a grunt she was thrown onto broad shoulders. She kicked what she could only guess was his thigh, with the snort he let out. Moving her further on his shoulder, resulted in her stomach being jarred into a more uncomfortable position and a hand precariously resting on her ass.

Hearing Tammy's shout from a distance ahead to 'Hurry up!'. Which answered the question of why she wasn't screaming her head off, for touching her 'best friend' as Tammy puts it.

Growling she attempted to hit his hand away, only for him to remove it, which resulted in her spanking herself. With another growl she swerved her head towards his face, which was fill with laughter. "You are a bastard. Every time your near me, you hit in me and make passes. Which for one you have a girlfriend, two I wouldn't even consider you. So just leave me the fuck alone." She hissed in his ear, being sure to whisper, as to not have to deal with a jealous bimbo.

"You seem like you would be a good fuck to me." He remarked, moving a hand between her thighs. She kicked again, only to hit a much more critical target, his groin. This repercussion in her being catapulted off his shoulder to the ground and what sounded like Mike dropping to his knees groaning in pain.

Fast foot steps came to where the pair laid, followed by a sharp gasp. Tammy then shrieked, "Oh my God! What Happened?"

"He" Belle started only to be cut off by the ape himself. "I just lost my footing." He stated simply.

"Oh, okay." Tammy said airily, as if it happened everyday.

Belle was then abruptly thrown back onto the shoulder, which she now has become acquainted with, into the most uncomfortable position he could manage. "You'll pay for that bitch." He ground out in a pained whisper.

'Well, so much for mister nice, but handsy.' Sighing her thought continued to drift. 'At least I got that kick in before he decide to become worse…even if it was an accident.'

* * *

Belle was beyond livid. Not only had they brought her to the last place she would ever want to be, they had also been there without here permission. The proof of this was all of the working utilities, not to mention all of her things had been moved there. Feeling as if they violated the memory of her mother, by even stepping foot in her cabin. Being there brought back all of the memories of why she loved yet loathed this place. The only two people in this world were here, but they were gone, one dieing not far from the spotted she stood. Jason. As that long lost name past through her mind, she couldn't help but hold in a broken sob. He was her best and only friend, dieing in front of her very eyes, at the tender age of five. The only worthy thing to come from his death, was the courage it gave her to speak. Blinking to keep the tears from falling, she walked to the bathroom, hoping to wash away the sorrowful feelings.

* * *

Laying on her bed, in her 'new' room, of her 'new' house. She contemplated her current situation. Though the idiots brought her here, completely against her will, this could be a new start for her. No abusive, drunkard of a father, no idiots living next door, just peace and quiet.

Though the legends surrounding this place always did make her think of coming back. The chance to see Jason again, always weighed heavy in her mind. But she knew they were fake and it was stupid to have false hope.

Loud, booming music brought Belle out of her revien. Angered that the silence was broken, she jumped of the bed an swiftly walked towards the noise source.

Passing Mike along the way, she jogged to the blaring stereo and slammed her finger into the power button.

"Why'd the music stop!" Screeched Tammy.

"Because in my house there will be peace and quiet." Belle stated in a harsh tone.

"Come on, you should be celebrating, its past Midnight, that means you're officially eighteen!" Tammy squealed annoyingly.

""So, I told you, I don't want to be here." Belle stated softly, remembering why she never came here.

Scoffing Tammy rolled her eyes, "He died, like, a million years ago. Just get over it already, Belle."

With eyes glazed over in hatred, Belle started to stomp back down the hallway, only to turn back to say, "You will never understand." Her eyes became colder and with that she returned to her room.

* * *

Entering her room in a fury, she slammed her door shut, not realizing that a person hid behind it. Only focusing her rage she did not know they were there, until two arms wrapped around her, constricting her to the person's chest.

""Pay back time, bitch." Stated the intruder. Recognizing his voice, Belle struggled against him, futilely.

"Get the fuck off of me Mike." She seethe through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so." Mike stated casually, trapping her between the wall and his strong body. "I know under all that hate you're just a scared little virgin. I'm going to take that from you and leave you bloody and broken on the floor."

Pushing against the wall, in an attempt to escape, Belle managed to free an arm and pushed back against his body. "You bastard." She hissed.

Turning her around swiftly, Mike harshly back handed her across the face.

In the same moment of her body falling to the floor, an arm broke through the window just beside where her head had just been. And the hand from it wrapped around Mike's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. I just wanted to thank you guys for all your support, it has reached over 100 views in such little time and chapters. I never even thought that it would reach near this kind of magnitude, at the most I thought I might get like 3. And the places that have viewed it has also shocked me, that a person who's first language wasn't even English would give it a chance. Just thank you.

I would like to thank my continuing know supporters; MojaveRuler151, nesshark, and PurpleStarwberry14. And my new ones; watch-tv-do-nothing, Gabe97.

There is also some gore and such in this chapter. Just saying.

* * *

Hearing her voice again made Jason become paralyzed in his thoughts. Will she remember him, well that answer was actually obvious by what the other girl said. But would she recognize him, the years spent a part had not done him mercy. Unlike they had her, Jason had never seen anyone more gorgeous. She was beautiful than his mother.

A struggling sound brought him back to his senses. Moving quickly around the house towards the sound, he found himself in front of a bedroom window. Peering through rage began to fill his body. An unknown male was forcing Belle between himself and the wall beside the window, he was staring through. Not sure if he would harm her, he waited for an opportunity to save her. Hearing the boy's horrible words made Jason want to give him the most excruciatingly pain death he could. Only when she was slapped out of the way had it become to much and Jason finally had an opening to hurt the boy without causing Belle damage.

Bursting his arm through the window, he succeeded in grabbing the, soon to be dead, male's neck. Jason then pulled his body out of the broken window, making multiple shards of glass to impale the boy's body. He then thrust his body to the outside wall of the cabin, bringing the glass further into his body. Holding him there, trying to think of a fitful punishment for the pathetic male that dare hurt HIS Belle, he began to scream out. Not wanting to hear his pitiful cries any longer, Jason decided that slitting his throat would be a suitable enough punishment.

Grabbing the male's hair, Jason proceeded to slowly bring his machete across his throat. Enjoying the fact that he would gradually bleed out for his crime.

Catching a shrill yell coming from his left, near the entrance, he saw the annoying female staring at him in horror. Treading towards her, he noticed her eyes widen in fear as she turned to escape. As she went to flee Jason grasped a hold of her long fake blonde tresses. Yanking harshly back, he pierced her torso with the blade of his machete. Being successful in killing the two trespassers, he headed to the door, to find Belle. Only to find her standing in front of it, looking at him in shock.

She had seen him kill that girl, she must think he's a monster now. But she had to have heard the legends and know of him, maybe he still had a chance. Registering hands on his chest, Jason tensed. Ready to attack, he peered down, find the owner to be his long lost childhood friend. If she was touching him, that had to mean she accepted him, right?

"Is it really you?" Belle questioned in a soft, timid voice.

Nodding he place one of his large hands over her smaller one. The comparison reminding Jason of when they were younger and would hold hands. His mind receded from the memory when he felt hands on the sides of his mask. Jerking his head back as a natural reaction, he looked back down at her with stern eyes.

"Please, I have to know." She begged.

Realizing her concerns he lowered his head to make her task less troublesome.

As Belle lifted the so feared mask, memories flew through her mind; birthdays, dinners, games, Christmases, and his death. When his face was finally free, she knew the truth. "It is you." she stated felling true happiness that he was still here and right in front of her. Taking in all the information she was just given, she looked into his face, smiled, then her world went black.

* * *

Not knowing how to handle the situation, having never been in one nowhere near it ever before, Jason decided he would take her to his childhood home and just keep her safe there. Bringing her body on his shoulder, as comfortable as he could manage, he began the short trek back.

Pondering of the position he was now in, he became confused with how to handle his emotions. She still seemed to except him, even after watching him kill. But what does that mean now? Will she stay with him or not want him around. If she did, how would he provide for her? Not wanting to go through all the foreboding thoughts, he shook his head, clearing his mind.

Reaching the house he took her unconscious body and gently placed her on his childhood bed. Touching her face to confirm it wasn't a dream, Jason smiled feeling the soft cheek he came in contact with. Moving his hand higher, he brushed stray bangs from her face.

She would never leave him, no she always understood him.

Running his fingertips the length of her face once more, then tucking her under the tattered blanket, he went to take care of the troublesome bodies that came with her.

* * *

Waking up to a strange noise, Belle jolted up not noticing her surroundings, immediately regretting it. With a throbbing head, she glanced around. Dim rays of light shown through torn curtains, giving the room minimal lighting. Realizing she was in a bedroom, on a bed, she turned looking at a very familiar headboard. Gently tracing the carved name, reminiscing about the time she had spent in this room.

Becoming curious of the mysterious noise, she slid out of the bed, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold floor. Opening the door, she went to the right, hearing the noise coming louder in that direction. Reaching the bathroom she looked down, seeing the hatch to the mining tunnels that they played in when they where children. Lifting the hatch she lowered her body into the underground passage ways. Dropping down to the floor, she was mindful of her steps, not wanting to impale her feet with anything. More worried about where she was stepping rather than her direction, she ran into some sort of metal object.

Jason's head whipped up from sharpening his machete, startled by the sudden noise. Going into defense mode he rose from his seat and headed towards the sound. Turning a corner, he was surprised to see Belle standing there, with her hand a metal hanging pan. Quietly moving towards her, so as not to scare her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Belle jumped feeling a hand place so suddenly on her body. But glancing behind her, she recognized the form of Jason, in the dim lighting. Her body reacting before her brain could stop her, she hugged him as tight as she could manage. "I missed you."

There it was again, her voice. It was like they had switched places, her being the vocal one and him silent. But he didn't care, rather he wished it had always been like this.

Returning the hug, he bent as best he could and rested his head on top of her's, just enjoying the moment.

Though she wanted to stay like this, forever if possible, she had to many questions. Releasing him, unwillingly, she backed away a few steps to get a good look at him. He was tall, at least seven foot, he was also broad, he had on old and torn pants, jacket, and shirt, not to mention old ragged boots, but the thing that she didn't like was the hockey mask covering his face. She'd have to get him to not wear that around her and get him some new clothes.

Unknown to Belle, Jason was also observing her. Her hair still the same color and still curly was longer now, her face was basically the same just a bit more grown up, but she still had round cheeks, she had grown much taller, nut no where near Jason's height. Though Jason didn't mean to notice she had also developed womanly curves, having large breast that were very noticeable, even in the large baggy shirt she was wearing. Feeling ashamed he had thought of his only friend in that way, Jason stared at the floor, until she spoke.

"So the legends are true?" Belle thought aloud, but looked to her companion for conformation also. Receiving a nod she smiled, but then frowned, realizing something she had not noticed before. "Can…can you not speak?" she questioned hesitantly.

Shaking his head Jason looked down again, ashamed at his many flaws.

Stepping forward again, she took off his mask, this time with no hesitance. Placing her hands on his cheeks she smiled. "I doesn't matter, I can understand and when I can't, I'll still be there for you." Bringing his face down she placed his forehead to hers in a sign of acceptance.

Smiling that she still accepted him, he remembered that he had to care for her. Leaning back slowly, as to not alarm her, Jason headed over to where he ground up his victims, grabbing a bowl filled with mashed, mutilated flesh. Happy that he had food to provide to her, he walked back to her, but found she had moved to inspected the grindstone he sharpens his machete with.

Hearing him shuffle behind her, she looked back at him. "This is what you where doing before I came down, right?" Receiving a nod, she turned her head back and touched the stone gently. "That's how I found you I could hear it."

Breaking from her monologue, she faced Jason, noticing something in his hands. "What is that?"

Jason placed s hand on his stomach, signaling it was food.

Belle held her hands out for the bowl of 'food'. Bringing it to her face she realized that it was some sort of raw meet, not only that but it was meat she couldn't recognize, meaning it was most likely human. "Jason I can't eat this." Not wanting to offend him she explained further. "I can't digest raw meat, it will make me sick."

Not happy about her answer, but realizing it was true, Jason took the bowl back and placed it on a random near by table. Trying to think of some way to provide her with food, Jason didn't notice her leaving.

Walking to the hatch again she started to stated, "I'll go home and make us both something I know you will like." But as she started to head up, she was suddenly jerked back.

Jason frantically shook his head, not wanting her to go, holding her wrist firmly so she couldn't.

Understanding the issue she softly said, "Don't worry, I'll come back. If you're that worried why don't you come with me."

Knowing that if she set her mind on something it would get done, Jason relented that the only way to make sure she stayed was to stay with her. So they went up the hatch and headed to her cabin.

* * *

Looking though the kitchen made her all the more happy he killed those idiots. They got everything but groceries, how could you forget that! Well, at least Mike's van was still here. Going to he living room she grabbed the keys off of the coffee table. "Jason I have to go to the store."

With quick foot steps Jason came down the hallway from inspecting the house for danger. He went straight to her and grabbed the keys shaking his head.

"Jason I have to go or I will have nothing to eat and stave to death." She knew guilt would be the most effective thing to get her way, but it still made her feel bad, doing it to him.

Not wanting her to die, he thought, trying to come up with a solution to let her get food and protect her.

Getting the keys back while he was distracted, she walked away stating, "You know you can come to, but you have to stay in the van."

Knowing this would be the easiest solution Jason followed. Though he had a bad feeling in his gut about how this trip would end.


	4. Chapter 4

To readers: I would like to try my hand at more One-shots, so if any of you have any request, I would ove to hear from you. Through pm or review. Just letting you guys know and that does not mean I am abandoning this story. That's why I am only asking for One-shots.: Over and out.

* * *

The ride into town had been a silent one. Both companions contemplating different parts of their newfound situations. Though both had very different opinions on the matters. Jason's being more of a protective manner and Belle of a communication manner.

Pulling into a parking spot in front of the grocery store, Belle smiled, noticing a clothing store just across the street. "Stay in the van, you can watch me in the mirrors, I have an extra stop to make. I'll be quick." Placing a hand on his shoulder she gave him a reassuring smile then left.

Jason didn't like this at all, being out in the open in unfamiliar terrain make him feel vulnerable. But he made the choice to come with her and he was going to do it to protect her. Looking into the review mirror he saw her head into a store which he didn't notice on their way in. He just hoped she was truthful when stating she would be quick.

Looking around the store, she spotted a sign on the ceiling that said men's. Heading to that section she automatically went to the largest size section, knowing she would have the best luck, with his large frame, there. Grabbing two plaid button ups, two pairs of jeans, a pack of pajama pants, a pack of undershirts, a pack of boxers, a pack of socks, a pair of boots, and a warm winter jacket, she was ready to check out. On her way to the counter she spotted something interesting and decided to blow all of the money she had been saving for a new laptop. He deserve all she had and more, she would just ask for a couple of extra stories and get the money back.

Placing all of her items on the checkout counter, she gave the woman what she hoped was a pleasant smile.

"Why all men's clothes, you got a boyfriend?" The older woman questioned suggestively.

Ah, so she was the gossiping type. "Not quite, my friend helped me with a rodent problem, so I just wanted to repay him." Belle replied as kindly as she could.

"Well if you ask me, a girl buying this much for a boy suggest that she wants more than just friendship." The woman responded snarkly. "That'll be 133.95."

Swiping her card through the scanner and putting in her pin, Belle snatched her bags up and faced the woman. "That's why I didn't ask you." Then stormed out of the shop.

Seeing her leaving the shop, he sighed happy she had kept her word. Though he almost left the vehicle when he spotted the look on her face, but decides against it when she came to the van.

Not sure how to feel over the woman's accusations, Belle went to unload the bags from her arms into the van. Opening the driver door, her mood seemed to automatically lighten seeing Jason. Though it proved the woman's point she didn't care. "I got you some stuff. It must have been boring while I was in there, so while I'm getting groceries, why don't you look through it. I'm not sure how long this will take, but I'll try my hardest to get it over with quickly." Pushing all the bags closer to him she smiled and shut the door.

She had gotten him something, not just one thing, but four bags worth. He didn't deserve these. Why did she think he deserved it. What was it. Not sure if he should accept the gift or not, he decided he would. For fear of making her sad if he rejected it without good reason.

She had gotten him new clothes and good ones at that. Looking through the abundant amount of new clothing, he came across a surprisingly different object.

A teddy bear. It looked just like the one the mean kids had stolen from him when he was younger. How could she remember, it was so long ago he had nearly forgotten about it.

Cradling it to his chest, he patiently waited for HIS Belle to come back out of the store.

Checking off the items from her mental list Belle looked around for anything else she may need. Spotting the school supplies, she grabbed a three-pack of legal pads and a pack of mechanical pencils, so she could make a list of anything she could have forgotten.

Signing at the very filled buggy, she knew she was going to have to call the newspaper editor and ask for more stories. No matter how much she hated that slime ball, the pay was good and she could do the job from anywhere.

Going to checkout, Belle was hesitant to get in line, when the only open one was yet again an older woman. Though she seemed a bit more pleasant, with the cheerful smile on her face. Grabbing the front of the buggy, she pulled it into line and started to unload.

"Hello, how are you?" Though it came out seemingly recorded it was cheerful.

"I'm fine and you." Belle replied, trying to check the list in her head again as she put her objects on the conveyor belt.

"Oh, I'm good. Say you don't look familiar, what are you doing out here?" She responded kindly.

Maybe all women in small towns are like this, at least she's subtle about it. "I'm from a few towns over, I just moved into my moms old cabin." She answered honestly, yet vague.

"You must be the one moving into the old Goodman place, I saw someone working on it up there earlier this week." Now noticing the presence behind her, she saw a boy of about fifteen, bagging up her groceries. He was tall with black cropped hair that he had spiked and green eyes. She supposed he would be considered cute, but she didn't care.

"I remember you, Belle right. You were such a cute little girl. Whenever she would bring you in here she would always praise how smart you were. Though you didn't talk, I'm glad you grew out of that." The woman complimented.

Belle wasn't sure how to act, never being complimented. Her cheeks heating up, she tried to hide it by turning and getting the rest of the items from the buggy. "Uh, thanks." Rolling the cart to the boy so he could load it Belle was glad that the woman was almost done so she could leave.

"It was so sad what happened to her, but with a heart problem that bad what can you do." The woman said sadly.

Gritting her teeth, she managed to not explode at the woman over bringing up her mother. Focusing on getting her bank card out of her wallet, she calmed her self down by focusing on the fact that Jason was just outside in the van.

"Your total is 116.37." The woman said sweetly.

Swiping her card and putting in her pin, she grabbed the handle of the cart and left the establishment. Hearing a faint "Hope we see you soon." as the doors shut behind her. Being only a few yards from the van, she was surprised to hear her name being yelled.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the bag boy chasing after her with a sack in his hands. He ran to her side and presented the bag, "You forgot this."

Grabbing it from the boy she thanked him. "You didn't have to run, its going to take me a few minutes to put these in my car."

"Well, I could help you." He offered kindly.

"No thanks, I need the upper body exercise anyway." She joked placing the bag in the cart and heading to the back of the van.

Who was that boy and why was he talking to HIS Belle! Jason was raged that a boy would attempt to take what is rightfully his. If he ever saw him again, Jason would make sure to cause his death. Looking back to Belle he pressed the teddy closer to his chest, no matter what he would protect what was his.

* * *

On the way home Belle couldn't help smiling at how much Jason liked the teddy, so much in fact he hadn't put it down the entire time. The fond memories it brought back made her even happier that she bought it. Running the question over in her head again, she decided now was a good a time as any to ask. Gathering all of her courage she said, "You should move in with me." Glancing at Jason she saw him look at her and give a firm nod. Releasing breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she accepted the surprisingly simple answer.

Jason was relieved she had ask, he had been trying to come up with a way to explain that they needed to live together. But when he tried to think of a way to, it always seemed wrong.

Arriving at the cabin, she grabbed Jason's new clothes and went inside. Placing them on the living room couch and turned around to get a load of groceries. Only to see Jason in the doorway somehow carrying all of them. "Whoa, just put those in the kitchen."

Jason passed carrying all of them so she wouldn't have to work. He placed the bags on the kitchen floor. Hearing a small twinkle, he knew that one of his traps had been tripped. Looking at Belle, he pointed to the door, signaling the he was going out.

She nodded and said, "You go do what you need to. I'll put these away and cook, like I promised.

Nodding Jason went to take care of the intruders.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. I just wanted to say in advance, I don't know when I'll be able to get out the next chapter. For one Christmas is coming up and I'm going to be spending some time with my family. Then around New Years I'm going on a short vacation. So if there isn't a chapter for a couple of weeks, don't worry, I'm not giving up on this.

And on that note, I just wanted to thank you guys. I mean over 350 views, I just can't believe it. You guys support is what makes me want to get so many chapters out and I just wanted to thank you all.

* * *

Jason observed the intruders, behind a near by tree. He wanted to go out and hack all of them up, to just be done with it. But he knew that would result in them scattering, and making this take longer than need be.

There were three males and two females. Though it seemed that one of the females was by herself and a male and female was together and two of the males were together.

It would be easiest to deal with the lone female first, but the two males had just went to the lake. Weighing his options, Jason decided that the males would be quicker, than luring the female.

Following his prey, Jason saw one male was already in the water, naked. While the other was undressing, Jason swiftly stabbed machete his between the boy's eyes, pinning his limp body to a tree. Done with the first one, Jason looked around for a weapon. Seeing an old canoe, he grabbed on of the weathered paddles and broke the end of it, making the tip sharp. Waiting in the shadows, Jason spotted the other boy picking up his clothes, and call out for his companion. When he trailed close enough, Jason brought the sharp end of the paddle to the males abdomen. Enraged that he had to deal with the intruders, he stabbed the boy multiple times, making blood splatter his clothing.

Through with the pair, Jason took the bodies to the tunnels, leaving them there to dispose of for later.

* * *

Reaching the campsite again, Jason scanned for the remaining intruders. The lone female was in an open tent reading something, but the other couple was nowhere to be seen. No matter the would be hunted down quick enough.

Gripping the machete tightly, Jason came up behind the female's small tent. Stabbing straight down into the top of her skull, Jason grinned hearing a satisfying pop, indicating that her skull had snapped in half. Looking down at the gruesome scene, a rustling sounded to his left.

Crouching behind the, now bloody tent, saw the remaining couple return to the camp. Wanting this to end, Jason went to the female and hacked her head off. The male screamed and started to run, not amused with the thought of a chase, Jason threw the machete into the boys back, severing his spinal cord. Reaching the still but sobbing boy, Jason placed his foot on the male's back and yanked the blade out. Tired of the boys cries, Jason severed the boy in two at the waist, silencing him.

Looking to the sky, the sun was just beginning to set. Making Jason realize that the massacre didn't take as long as initially thought. Gathering the bodies, he took the to the tunnels, deciding to deal with them later.

* * *

Entering the cabin, Jason was caught off guard by the delicious smell. Heading towards the kitchen, he heard a soft humming break the silence of the house. Rounding the doorway, Jason say Belle stirring a large pot, gently swaying to the unknown tune she was humming. Smiling at the site before him, Jason moved forward to let her know of his presence.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, broke her resolve. Turning around, she sighed, noticing it was just Jason. "You startled me." Belle stated in a relieved tone. Giving Jason a once over, she noticed that he had accumulated quite a bit of blood on his person. "I'm not quite done with dinner yet. So why don't you go shower and change into some of your new clothes." She suggested, thinking that he would be more comfortable that way.

Not wanting to leave her side since he just got back, Jason was reluctant to heed the suggestion, but agreed knowing he would feel better afterwards.

* * *

The warm cascading water eased Jason's tight muscles, lulling him into a relaxed bliss. Squeezing the men's shower gel onto the wash rag, lathering it up, and slowly running it across his body. Not having a warm shower since the incident, Jason had forgotten how wonderful it felt. Letting the water wash away all the dirty foam from his body he sighed.

Stepping from the warm shower to the cool tiled floor, he grabbed the large towel, that Belle had grabbed for him from the bathroom closet, and wrapped it around his waist.

He then went into the spare room, where she had placed his clothes, and dressed. Feeling refreshed and clean, in his new pajama pants and white undershirt.

Going to the kitchen, hoping she would in fact be done with dinner, he was happy to see her setting the table. Grabbing the plates from her and putting them in there proper places. He sat down ready to taste whatever was emitting that delicious smell.

Belle smiled at Jason, glad he had taken her advice, and went to get the pot of food. Ladling Jason a large portion, she served herself and sat down. "I remember spaghetti and meatball being your favorite, from when we were younger. I hope you still like it." She gave him a nervous glance, then took a bite, glad that she had gotten her mothers recipe right.

Jason stared down at the appetizing meal, shocked that she could remember his favorite childhood meal. He had nearly forgotten, it had been so long since he had had any. Yet as he stared at the food, he couldn't help but think, would she be repulsed at the site of him eating?

Looking over at Jason, Belle seemed to sense his apprehension. Placing her hands on his face, he faced her, as she removed his mask. "Jason no matter what I will always love you. You're my best friend and you will always have a permanent place in my heart." Cradling his face in her palms she gave him a heart felt smile and a soft kiss on the lips. Shocked by her own actions she gave him a shy smile and went back to eating.

Jason's mind was spinning, not only had she said such loving words to him, she had kissed him. Feeling his confidence rise, he took a bite of the savory smelling food, almost moaning at the unbelievable taste.

* * *

When dinner was finished, the dishes were clean, and leftovers put away. The pair was exhausted from their long day. Belle changed into her pajamas, a loose shirt and boxers, then went to get Jason. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to her bedroom. "Since I didn't plan ahead, I think its only right that you take the bed and I take the couch." She proposed, turning to go to the couch.

Shaking his head, Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. Sitting her on top of it, he gestured to himself, her, and then the bed.

Tilting her head, her eyes then widened in understanding, "You want to sleep together, like we did when we were younger?" She questioned. Jason nodded. Belle then got under the covers and moved her body towards the wall, to make room for him.

Sliding into the bed, Jason placed the comforter over himself and pulled Belle to him, cradling his body against his. Placing his face in her sweet smelling hair he slowly drift to sleep, listening to her soft breathing.

* * *

The next morning the couple was rudely awakened by the front door being slammed open.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. Its been a while, but here is the new chapter. There has been a slight change in my vacation plans, I'm going later than expected due to certain circumstances, so the next chapter or next(not sure which) may also be a little late.

Again I just wanted to say a BIG thank you for you guys being you, for I have reached over 650 views!

But on a serious note, I have this all plotted out and there is only a couple of chapters left. So I would like your opinion on what to do next. And feel free to suggest, I'll talk to you guys about it and get your opinions too.

* * *

Startled by the noise, Jason scooped up a still half asleep Belle. Thinking of only her safety, Jason carried her to the attached bathroom, hiding her away from any danger.

Only half coherent, Belle knew the noise was suppose to be frightening, but with Jason cradling her in such a way, all she could feel was comfort and sleep fade back over her. Until a forebodingly recognized voice let out a "Where are you!", the voice, more than the words, made her snap to the cruel reality which had been thrust upon her. Looking up at Jason with wide eyes, she gently said, "Put me down."

Not understanding why she would want to be put in potential danger, but understanding the tone of her voice, he tenderly placed her to her feet.

"Jason, please stay in here. I know how to handle him when he's like this. Just let me do this." Belle looked pleadingly at her companion in hopes that he would comprehend the severity of this moment. He reached towards her, trying to protect her again, but she backed away and with a solemn face added, "Jason its my father, he's all I have left. As much as I love you and how much your willing to do to protect me, I have to be the one to take care of him." She opened the door, not looking back, fearing what she might find there and walked towards the problem at hand.

Though Jason didn't understand her need to go alone, he did understand what it was like to have only one living relative. How he missed his mother's voice, why did she leave him completely? Maybe it was for the better, now that he had Belle back. Knowing all he could do was wait, Jason grabbed his mask from the nightstand and slipped it back on. She hadn't let him put in back on after dinner, now it felt foreign to him. Though she seemed to hate it, he had to wear it for his 'work'. Sighing he laid back on the bed, waiting for her return.

The walk down the hall was short, but the impending doom of the whole situation made it seem miles long. She knew what kind of state her father was in and yet she told Jason she had to do it alone, know this would cost her. Possibly, it was the fact that she knew if anything happened then Jason would be right by her side. That gave her hope against this past demon, that had haunted always.

Finally reaching the living room, she saw him. Stick skinny with a sunken in face, rotten teeth, and a buzz hair cut, wearing a dirty wife beater and holey jeans. It was the same image she had left behind, hope to never gaze upon again. Yet there he was standing in the middle off her cabin with a whiskey bottle dangling in one hand, no doubt half was drunk on the way over.

"I'm here for the other two." He slurred. Of course he was, she didn't matter unless he needed a punching bag.

"They left already." She answered plainly. Hoping he would be satisfied with the simple answer and just leave.

"That idiots van is still here." Luck never was on her side in these situations.

"He gave it to me as a gift." Again as plainly as she could, for it had worked in the past to keep him neutral.

He stepped closer to her, making her cringe at his smell. "Well that bitch next door want me to find her bimbo of a daughter and you know where she is, so tell me." His tone had become threatening by the end.

She took a step back, only to find herself against a wall. Panicking on the inside, she let out a calming breath, "They disappeared the first day here, maybe they did the same as you and that bitch next door, and went out to do some heroin or maybe even a little cocaine." By the end of her statement she had become venomous. Remembering all the times he had went out with that bitch, Tammy's mother, coming back all hopped up and beaten her for his own amusement. She was seething at the memories, thinking it would have been a better idea to have just let Jason slaughter him.

A harsh slap brought her back to reality, looking up angrily at her father, while cradling her stinging cheek. A raining of kicks and punches came swiftly down on her, a harsh slam of her head to the wooden floors made her vision go blurry. Hearing heavy foot steps, she knew she was saved and just let the blackness take her over.

* * *

It was quiet for a while, but when the sound of skin meeting skin reached Jason's ears, he knew something was wrong. Looking around the room he almost cried out in joy when he spotted his machete, grasping it securely, he sprinted from the room.

Upon his arrival, he spotted a older dirty male, beating HIS Belle. He went to him and swiftly pulled the man up by his shoulder. The man stared at him in disbelief.

Jason took his machete and pinned the man to the wall with it, his shoulder became limp once embedded and pinned, the man let out a painful yell. Jason walked to the fireplace picking up the old poker and slowly made his way back to the defenseless man.

Raising it to strike the man, he was surprised when the man spoke, "Please, don't kill me. You can have her, I didn't want her in the first place."

The words brought even more anger to Jason, how could he not want one of the most amazing people in the world. Looking the man dead in the eyes he shook his head in a slow and final manner, sealing his fate.

* * *

After cleaning up Belle as best as he could, he placed her back in bed know she needed rest. He then cleaned the house; getting rid of the mangled body, wiping up the blood, and putting everything back into place. Checking on Belle, her breathing was steady and she seemed to be in a deep sleep. He then focused on himself; he stripped down, put his clothes with Belles and started the washer, how Belle had taught him. He then took a hot, soothing shower. Toweling himself off, he placed his mask on the nightstand again, he looked through the shopping bags for a new set of clothes. Putting on his boxers, pants, and button shirt, he heard a rustle come from the bed before he could button his shirt.

Felling sore and tired, Belle opened her eyes to a looming Jason. Smiling up at him, she blushed noticing his open shirt. She brought her hand up to his face, but realized half way that her arm had bandages on it. Throwing the covers off, she saw that she had been bandaged, cleaned, and changed. Feeling very grateful, she gave Jason a big hug, ignoring the pain it brought.

Jason was so happy, she was awake! Not knowing any other way to show his emotions, he pulled back, her face was full of hurt and confusion. But that all went away when Jason gave her a passionate, love filled kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so next chapter will be the last. I still haven't decided what I'll do next. Anyway I just wanted to thank all of you for tuning in, its reached over 850. I just makes me happy that you guys support one of the things that brings joy in my life.

* * *

As Belle finish a new article to send to her boss, about school grades and how music affects it, or something along those lines. She couldn't help but think back on the past month. Though it had started out with unlikely events, it had quieted down immensely, since her father's unfortunate visit. None dared to come to Crystal Lake, not that word got out that eight had entered and none had left.

In that time she and Jason had told each other their true feeling and their new relationship had blossomed. Knowing of these new feelings they began to explore the new relationship, such as; Jason taking her to set traps, Belle teaching him to make the spaghetti that he loves so much, and giving each other small gift. Just the other day Jason brought a bouquet of wild flowers he had picked around the camp.

She had wanted to kiss him and hug him, but both she and Jason were still shy about that kind of thing. Both were virgins and not very experienced in relationships, so they just stuck to cuddling and shy kisses. Though one time on the couch started getting intense, she stopped it, to scared to go any farther.

Emailing the old codger the new article, she lay back on the bed wishing Jason would come back from checking the traps. But when she heard the distinct sound of bells, she knew he would come get her shortly.

* * *

Jason heard the bell chime and for the first time ever he truly hated that sound. Before Belle came along, he would anticipate the moments in which a trespasser would trip one of his alarms. For it was the only time he really had anything to do, but now with Belle around he had to worry for her well being. Not only that, but when they were setting the traps last, she had some how gotten Jason to agree to take her on his next 'hunting trip'.

The idea of her being near to the bad children infuriated him. What if one of them tried to corrupt her, like the male that brought her hear. Or what if one got away and stole her from Jason.

The thoughts made him see red and consider not even going to get her. But he knew if he did that than she would get upset with him and he didn't want that to happen with their relationship just starting.

Excepting the circumstances, Jason sighed and went to retrieve Belle.

* * *

As they moved toward the intruders campsite, Jason couldn't help but glance back at Belle. Dressed in all black and carrying his prized machete, she looked like a fierce warrior in his eyes. Long hair flowing, clothes tight on her body so as not to rustle, and a predatory look burning in her eyes. Jason found her to be a fiery beauty, if he wasn't concerned about the intruders he would have taken her home then and there. But they had to take care of this scum before he could let her know what her predator look did to him.

Reaching the tree line surrounding the bad children's campsite, Jason tucked Belle into his side so they could observe their prey. To his relief there were only three, two males and one female, and one male was by himself while the other was coupled together. Making the targets that much easier.

While Jason was distracted with his information gathering, Belle managed to sneak away, with a plan of her own. Creeping up on the unsuspecting prey she called out, "I didn't know there were other out here."

Shocked to hear her voice not beside him, Jason vision locked in on her with a glare, why had she not listen when he said she had to stay beside him!

Smiling at the startled intruders, she put on a friendly façade to lure them in.

The lone male was the first to speak, "We didn't either." The smirk on his face while he looked her up and down just made her confirm that he would be the first to die by her hands.

The other female scoffed in contempt, "Is there anything you need, because if not you should just leave." Or maybe she should die first?

The last male, seemingly the rude girl's boyfriend, laid a hand on the snobby girl's shoulder and whispered loudly something about getting the other male a date. He then proceeded to invite Belle to hang out with them.

* * *

Jason had become furious. Belle had be with the bad children for over an hour and yet no one has died. What was she doing, they should have been slaughtered as soon as she reveled herself. Wait she's walking away with the lone male, why would she, oh she luring him away to the slaughter. Good, by the time she finishes him I will have killed the couple.

* * *

It seems the lone boy's name was Robert, but he went by Bobby. The other two I didn't pay much attention to and it was mutual, what with them sucking each other's faces off. Finally convincing him to follow her, she walked towards the tree she had hid Jason's machete behind. Just a few more yards and his death would happen.

A loud screech made him run back to his friends. Heaving a sigh, she retrieved the weapon and went after him.

* * *

Jason shut up the female by quickly stabbing and arrow through her neck. With those two done, he went searching for HIS Belle.

Hearing a rustling he turns, expecting the beautiful warrior, only to come face to face with the last male holding a gun. He was shaking profusely, Jason stepped forward to take care of the frightened intruder. That was when the male unloaded ever bullet from his gun into Jason's chest.

Falling down from the force, Jason laid there, chest stinging from the wounds, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Seeing the male examine him to see if he was truly dead, Jason tensed waiting for him to come closer so he could exterminate the male.

What he didn't anticipate was a charging Belle severing the male's head from his body in blind rage.

Dropping to her knees, Belle hugged Jason's torso weeping. Why did this have to happen, she only just found him. Her grief made her oblivious that Jason was in fact alive.

Wrapping an arm around her to console her, Jason didn't expect her to retch away. Tearing away the mask she hated so much, she planted a large, wet kiss on his lips. Accepting that she was always meant for him she gave into her desires and forgot about being scared.

* * *

If you guys want a lemon scene tell me and I'll make a One Shot of it.


	8. Epilogue

Hey guys, this is the last chapter, I am doing a deleted scene lemon, but its going to be separate from the story. I still haven't decided on what I'll write about next, so all suggestions are welcome. This has reached over 1,000 and that just make me extremely happy, thank you for all the support. It makes me sad to have to bring this to a close, but I feel its best. If you hadn't noticed I'm not one for unnecessary filler and that's why it wasn't long and in the future I may write a sequel.

* * *

As Belle glanced around the bleak white room, she concluded her tale to the so called doctor. "That's how it all happened."

The sniveling rat like man, with his pointed nose and beady eyes, glanced up from his clipboard to the girl. "Yes, but you seem to have missed out a few crucial details, Miss Goodman."

Not liking the way he practically sneered her sir name, she placed her hands atop her stomach just to have something to do with them. "And what, prey tell, would that be, Dr. Phillips." She hissed in rebuttal.

The man only gave her a seemingly innocent smile and proceeded to finish his version of her story. "After you 'consummated' your relationship, it was peaceful and happy in your wonderland. But who would know only two months later, after another killing spree by you and your companion, that the police would find your finger prints all over the crime scene. Thus making them bring you in. Oh and you were truthful, told them the same tale you just did for me. But they declared you insane and brought you to this institute and when I heard the police report, I just had to have you. I would become famous, writing a book about the Great Jason Voorhees, Killer at Camp Crystal Lakes, lover. I couldn't believe my luck, although after your medical exam my luck seem to double. Not only the lover, but also the mother of his heir." His words rang loudly in her ears. He wasn't here to help, just suck her dry for his benefit.

Slowly rubbing her hands over her six month developed belly, she smiled warmly. "It will never work." Raising her gaze to meet the rat man she continued. "Its been long enough for him to find me, his mother said so."

"What does a dead psycho's mother have to do with any of this?" His happy mood seemed to dissipate.

"She came to me in my head last night, telling me 'she was proud of me for taking care of him. That even though we did the bad thing, she still wanted us to be together.' It made me happy that we had her approval. She also told me that 'since I took care of him she was going to help him take care of me.' Though that made me happy, what brought me the most joy was when she told me I was having a boy." Caressing her large stomach, she could only smile, though when the doctor started to cackle it lessened a bit.

"Oh this is priceless, I can write a whole book about delusions of the mother. Bringing in even more money, you Miss Goodman, are going to be my cash cow." His cackle then started back, rubbing his hands together he exited the room.

Rubbing her swollen stomach, she spoke, "Don't worry daddy will be here soon." Hearing a blood curdling scream, her smile seemed to enlarge. "There he is now."


End file.
